Daphne Blake
Daphne Ann Blake is a character in the long-running S''cooby-Doo series. Personality Daphne is the rich member of the gang and she loves fashion, likes to shop and enjoys taking care of her apperance. Daphne gets in to a lot of trouble which earned her the nickname "Danger-prone Daphne". Over the years she has learned to solve her own problems so no will worry about about her. Daphne loves fashion and fancy things but also cares about her friends and will sometimes use the things she loves to help or save her friends. Daphne also has an obsession for shopping, fashion and style and has been known to get distracted by it. Though she is known as "Danger-prone Daphne" she has proven she doesn't always need to be rescued learning many skills and abilities to save herself. Even though she has become less of a damsel in distress she occasionally sometimes is still danger-prone. Appearance Daphne is an attractive teenaged female, with an hour glass figure and shoulder-length red hair. Her most worn outfit consists of a purple top, dress, pink pantyhose, and purple shoes. She also wears a plastic purple headband and a green scarf. Daphne also has an impressive swimsuit collection. *In ''She Sees Sea Monsters by the Seashore and Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire, she wore a purple bandeau bikini top with a green stripe underneath, with a green neckstrap stemming from her cleavage. her bottoms are also purple, with the legholes having green lips, alternativly wearing a long pink dressskirt-like coverup with green versions of the mystery machine's star pattern. She retains her headband while wearing this. (What's New, Scooby-Doo?). *Her next version of this has her headband replaced by a purple sunhat with a stripe using the color of said headband, and a pink star on her hat. The green in her bikini top and her coverup was replaced with the same light purple as her headband, with the coverup's star pattern being it's original pink. It was only seen in Reef Grief (What's New, Scooby-Doo?). *A 3rd version of this uses a mix of the first two varieties and some new changes, as the coverup is now purple with the pink star pattern. Her top uses the second version's light purple highlights, but replaces the regular purple of the main bra section and the headband's light purple with pink. *In Revenge of the Man Crab ''and The Secret Serum'', she wore a regular style purple bikini and retains her headband (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated).'' *Daphne wore a regular style purple bikini with a pink flower pattern with a pink mystery machine styled star hairclip instead of her headband in ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo. *In Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare, Daphne retains her headband and wore a regular style purple bikini with a horizontal squiggly stripe (colormatched to said headband) along the center of her top and bottoms. *In 20,000 Screams Under the Sea, Daphne sports her purple headband and wore a lime green bandeau bikini (Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo!).'' Performers *Stefanianna Christopherson (1969–1970; ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (season one)) *Heather North (1970–1985, 1997, 2003; Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (season two), The New Scooby-Doo Movies, The Scooby-Doo Show, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy Doo, The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Johnny Bravo, Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico, Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire) *Kellie Martin (1988–1991; A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) *Mary Kay Bergman (1998–2000; Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost, Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders) *Grey DeLisle (2001–present; all direct-to-video films and series since Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase and What's New, Scooby-Doo?; Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law[2]) *Sarah Michelle Gellar (2002–2005; Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Robot Chicken) *Emily Tennant (2004; Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (young Daphne in a flashback sequence)) *Adrienne Wilkinson (2004; Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed – The Video Game[3]) *Kate Melton (2009–2010; Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins, Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster) *Sarah Jeffery (2018, Daphne and Velma) Gallery IMG 4940-1-.jpg IMG 4941-1-.jpg IMG 4942-1-.jpg IMG 4943-1-.jpg IMG 4944-1-.jpg IMG 4945-1-.jpg IMG 4946-1-.jpg IMG 4947-1-.jpg IMG 4948-1-.jpg IMG 4949-1-.jpg IMG 4950-1-.jpg IMG 4951-1-.jpg IMG 4952-1-.jpg IMG 4953-1-.jpg IMG 4954-1-.jpg IMG 4955-1-.jpg IMG 4956-1-.jpg IMG 4957-1-.jpg IMG 4958-1-.jpg IMG 4959-1-.jpg IMG 4960-2-.jpg IMG 4961-1-.jpg IMG 4962-1-.jpg IMG 4856-1-.gif IMG 4858-1-.png IMG 4861-1-.png IMG 4963-1-.jpg IMG 4934-1-.jpg IMG 4936-1-.jpg IMG 4964-1-.jpg Daphne on Sidney's beach.jpg Daphne and Velma on beach.jpg Daphne surf.png Daphne (Men leave now).png Daphne's now surfing.png maxresdefault.jpg 169e824d49795792fce75884af9cd94a.jpg 910f169036e7d79da2b6c23e7f0037f6.jpg aloha-scooby-doo-movie-screencaps_com-3157.jpg 27b6a74785ca5f6b8f717db63b9d80c8fde401e3r1-799-882v2_uhq.jpg Daphne is in trouble.jpg daphne-bikini-daphne-blake-32445588-366-486.jpg Daphne in Australian Beach.jpg Category:Non-mermaids